Hopeful beginnings
by Kute Orphan Kitty
Summary: Haruka believed she had a good life, but she was truly blind to what was happening. That is until something changes it all...please read and review! Rated M. Haru/Michi pairing. Enjoy
1. My hell

Chapter 1

Haru/Michi

Hey everyone. This is my first Sailor moon Fanfic so I hope you all enjoy. It'll take me a bit to post because of school, but I'm hoping this will get me in the mood to finish up some of my other Inuyasha stories. Hope everyone likes this.

Summary: Haruka has been through a bad relationship that has scarred her in many more ways than one. Will her friends and this aqua haired beauty be able to heal some of these wounds? Or will she forever be a shadow of what she used to be.

Let the story begin.

Laying in bed, stroking the silky hair of the love of her life, Haruka could only smile. Leaning down, she kissed the top of a brown-haired head that lay upon her chest.

"Hm...Haruka-koi what are you still doing up?"

"Sorry hun. Getting nervous. Are you coming to my race tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll try though ok?"

"'But you haven't been to a race since we started dating! Please Natsumi..."

"I told you I will try Haruka! Don't push it or you know what'll happen." the other girl threatened.

Flinching at the words, Haruka nodded as she listened to her girlfriend settle back down to sleep. Taking a deep breath of relief, she laid back down. Reaching a hand above her head, she pulled the curtains aside next to her head. Looking outside at the moon, soul searching green eyes could only stare at it's beauty, and the beams seemed to wrap around Haruka's body in a loving protective embrace. The gentle light caressed her skin, moving over the light bruises and scars that littered her body.

Eyes closing, she felt safer, like someone was holding her in a protective embrace. Slowly she felt sleep claim her, and was soon dreaming of a shadowed figure just out of her reach. Their face seemed so distinct yet not there, and all she could see was slim finger reaching for her from out of the darkness. An aquamarine symbol appeared on their forehead, but it didn't diminish the shadows.

"Find me Haruka. I need you...my beloved Uranus." A sweet melodic voice said before fading away. Soon the dream became nothing.

No one noticed the soft golden glow that filled the room, nor the symbol that appeared on the blonds forehead.

"Tenoh is in the lead! Ladies and Gentlemen I believe we are about to see history in the making. Haruka Tenoh is about to break the world record. And....and...There's the checkered flag! He's done it! Haruka Tenoh has won the championships and has created a new world record!" the announcer shouted. A roar of a cheer went up from the crowd as they watched the lead car pull into the winners circle.

Getting out of the car, Haruka saw her pit crew clsoing in around her, cheering. Her eyes searched the crowd for Natsumi, but she didn't see the memorable head of brown hair. "Jim! Did Natsumi go into the garage while I was racing?"

"Sorry Bud. But I think you should head home early and surprise her and have a celebration," he said winking at her, "plus maybe, she watched the race on the TV or on the radio?"

"Yeah...Yeah! Thanks Jim, " she said. Looking at the photographers, she let them take a few pictures before putting her hand up. "any questions...well...ask my crew. They did the hard work, I just played around." she said before running off. "Take care of my car please! Is my cycle in the garage?"

"Yes yes! Go already so we can have the glory this time!" Jim yelled with a smirk.

Haruka took off toward her motorcycle, and easily kicked it to life. Placing her helmet over her head, she revved the engine and spun the bike, wheels screeching. Gunning it out of the garage, she raced toward home.

Houses and objects felw by as she raced down the streets, headed for her house. In her head, she was planning on taking Natsumi out to a big expensive resuarant and then to the park to watch the sun set before heading home for a night of passionate love.

Pulling into the driveway, she cut the engine and pushed the bike to the door of the garage. Opening the door, Haruka walked into the house and looked around. "Natsumi you home?"

Hearing a thump from upstairs, Haruka smiled and took the stairs two at a time. Grabbing the door knob for the bed room she threw it open with a bright smile on her face. "Hey Natsumi I'm ho...me..." the last word stuttered in shock.

There before her was her girlfriend riding on top of a man she had never seen before. Next to the bed was an empty bottle of very special massage oil that had taken months to find and cost her nearly fifty dollars for a small eight ounce container. She had gotten lessons at a massuese so she could please her girl, but now she didn't even utter a word of protest. She could only stare at the sight before her.

Natsumi looked over at her and smirked, pausing briefly. "You could never please me the way a true man can. You are nothing more than a wannabe. I can't believe it though. I've been with him for a bout a month now and you never noticed." Getting up off the man, to both their protests, Natsumi walked over to Haruka and slapped her had across the face.

"Natsumi...what did I do wrong? Tell me so...so I can make it better," she begged quietly, holding her cheek.

"Haruka you are worthless. I don't know how I ever loved you. You are an ignorant, spinless, never on time, stupid piece of shit. You think you're as good as a man but you never will be," she said. "You would have to find the stupidest bitch on the planet to get someone to like you. Get out of this house. Take your stuff and get out." Placing her hands on Haruka's chest, Natsumi gave a hard shove.

Haruka stumbled backwards and felt herself hit the railing of the stairs, before tumbling over. Closing her eyes, she waited for death to come.

Eyes shooting open, body drenched in sweat, she raised her arm and laid it across her eyes. The familiar feeling of Natsumi's head on her chest made her relax. "It was just a dream," she whispered. "But it felt so real..." Turning her head she looked at the clock and saw it was only five in the morning.

Getting up from her place on the bed, laying a pillow under Natsumi's head, she headed towards the bathroom to take a calming shower. Stripping herself of her clothes, she turned the water on and waited for it to heat up before stepping inside. The warmth of the water immediately eased her tense muscles, and she thought about her race for today and she needed to stay calm.

"It was all a dream...just...a very bad dream," she mumbled to herself. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep sigh as the water continued to cascade down her body.

"Haruka...," a whispy voice echoed from somewhere over her right shoulder.

Eyes snapping open, haruka nearly fell as she spun around in the shower. "Who's there?!" she hissed, green eyes searching the darkness of the bathroom, but the voice didn't respond back. Turning the water off, she stepped out and began to dry herself off. Dressing in a simple white t-shirt and running shorts, she took a last look around before heading out of the steamy room.

Heading outside, a shiver ran down her spine as the gentle breeze played with her short golden locks and tugged at her clothing. The tendrils caressed her still skin in a loving manner as if beckoning her to go with it. To run, play, and become one with each other. She could feel it pull tug her forward, it's voice whispering in her ear. "Come Haruka, our King, ruler of the wind and skies. Come and play, to be free with us. Come with us to tease our lover, the sea. Help us caress the gentle waves and keep her calm.

The voice, so alluring, so very tempting, was broken by the angry shout of her girlfriend from inside. "Haruka, where the hell are you?! If you don't get up here in the next thirty seconds, so help m if you can walk without a limp when I'm done."

Blood draining from her face in terror, Haruka turned and sprinted into the house and up the stairs, wind pushing her along. Stopping in front of the door to the bedroom, she opened it slowly. She just caught a glimpse of Natsumi before pain erupted across her leg. Hissing in pain, she looked at her leg, shocked to see a welt begin to form. "Natsumi, why....?"

"You were late getting here. I told you thirty seconds and it took you...a minute and a half," came the hissed response. "Now get undressed. You are taking me out for a big breakfast."

Haruka nodded slowl and grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull it straight up over her head. Behind her, she heard the soft thud and clink of a belt falling. Thinking it was safe, she continued the struggle to get her arms and head free of the cloth. Pain shot through her back as leather came into contact with her bare back. All of her muscles stiffened at the hit, and she struggled to get her shirt back down. She continued to struggle as blows rained on her back and stomach. "Stop...stop...please....st-arg!" she screamed in pain. She finally ripped the shirt off her body, and placed her hands over the area that caused her to scream. The feeling of something warm and sticky oozing between her fingers made her look down at it.

A gash covered her torso from below her right breast to her left hip. Blood sluggishly dripped down her body, staining her shorts. Looking over at Natsumi, she saw blood on the tongue of the buckle.

"You'll listen to me from now on won't you?" she said as she hit Haruka once last time. The welts were already blazing red, some bleeding.

"Yes...yes just please stop," Haruka begged, falling to her knees feeling her world turn a little dark. In her mind she could see herself standing there as she used to be, shaking her head in disappointment. She used to be so strong and confident. The only strength she had was now only physical.

"Go bandage yourself up so you can pay for breakfast. Then you have a race to win....and you better win." she growled out before walking away.

Haruka felt tears prick at her eyes as she headed toward the bathroom for the second time that day. Grabbing her ripped shirt, she pressed to the wound, hoping to stop the flow of blood. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she began to clean her wound, tears flowing down her cheeks. '_Please. If any angel can hear me, let something good happen. I have never asked for anything before, so please...just this one thing. I don't know if I can survive if anymore of this happens.' _she pleaded. She didn't know if anyone was listening, but she hoped with all her might that they were. She never noticed the wind pick up before completely disappearing.

Xxxxxxx AN xxxxx

Please review! If I get enough I'll write chapter two. I already have different pieces of this story so I truly hope that everyone will like it. I swear it gets better!


	2. the nightmare

Chapter 2.

I didn't get as many reviews as I had wanted, and I had some complaints about the beginning, but I swear it'll get better, you just gotta hang in there. Thanks to those who did review, you all get a cookie. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to write, I just started school and Ive been sick. Sorry it took so long...lost my train of thought on this chap. Anyways, on with the chapter.

A bright silver motorcycle streaked with red and black, raced toward a large stadium. The figure atop the bike maneuvered easily through the crowded highway as it sped along toward the back side, and into the personnel parking lot. Revving the engine, the biker slowed down and eased their way into a garage with the words, "Tenoh, Haruka" on it. Cutting the bike, the rider pushed the kicked stand down with a booted foot, before removing their helmet, letting a head of blond hair appear to everyone. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Hey Haruka. Your actually just on time. Why don't you get dressed and we'll have your car ready and waiting by the time you get out." One of mechanics said.

"Fine by me. Quick question though Ty. Does the competition look good today?" she asked as she grabbed her fire resistant suit.

"Looks like you might have to go all out on this one Haruka. Top notch racers out here. It is the championships you know." Tyson said as he began to give out orders for the tune up of Haruka's race car. The American had been on her mechanic team since the beginning. He was the best of the best in his field in America, and the manager had hoped their teamwork would take them to the top.

"Yeah..F-1 championships. Thanks Ty." she called back as she headed into the changing room. Peeling her clothing off piece by piece, she looked at the clean new bandages wrapped around her torso. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes.

Flashback

"_Your coming to my race right Natsumi?" Haruka asked as they walked into the house from eating out for breakfast._

"_I'll try to be there Haruka. I have an errand to run just before, so I might not show up. If I don't, I'll watch you on the TV ok?" she said as she headed into the house, not even seeing the disappointed look on the tall blonde's face. "Oh! Before I forget, I need your signature on this." Pulling out a piece of paper, she held it up for the blond to see._

"_What is it?" she asked, reaching for it so she could read it._

"_Oh, its for the new couch I was telling you I bought last week. I need your signature next to mine since we both own the house and the account." she said, moving the paper slightly so Haruka couldn't read it. _

"_I thought you said you weren't gonna buy one until after I won?" she said looking a little confused. Seeing the glare from her girlfriend, she swallowed hard and nodded. "Sorry hun. Your right, whatever you picked probably looks great." Hurriedly, she signed the paper. "I need to get ready. If you do come, just pull around back to my garage and you can stand with the crew ok?" she said happily as she bound up the stairs to grab everything she needed._

"_I'll try to be there my love." Natsumi said in a happy tone as she turned and walked into the kitchen. _

_Flashback end_

"I really wish she decided to come. It's making me very nervous." she whispered as she finished zipping up the white suit, black embracing her shoulders, and red pads surrounding her knees. Patting everything down to make sure it was set right, she grabbed her white and red helmet, and walked out to her car. "Everything set Ty?" she asked.

"Yep, and just in time. It's your turn for a practice lap before the race." he said as he patted the car like a proud parent. "I tuned her up nice and tight for ya. You shouldn't have a bit of a problem at all."

Nodding, Haruka got into the car through the window and smiled. She felt very much at home behind the wheel. _"Is it ready to be started and the door open?"_ she asked through the microphone

"_Start her up and head on out. Door is open and waiting."_ he said before clicking could be heard. "_Tell me how she feels. We have ten minutes after you come back in to do last minute tune ups."_

"_Roger that."_ With those final words, Haruka turned the key over and heard the car roar to life. Easing the car through the tunnel and out of the garage, she pulled up to the track and smirked. Just as the nose of the car reached the track, she punched the gas and took off. The rush she felt brought her to an all new high. One that she couldn't get enough of, but it all had to come to an end. Pulling back into the garage, she turned the car off and pulled the helmet off her head. "It twitches slightly to the left Ty. But the power is amazing. Did you get it to go faster?"

"Yep. I put some new parts in it just a few days ago, and got it all figured right. I'll get on that twitch of it before your race. You go relax for just a bit before getting into the line up."

Haruka sat down on the couch they had in the back and closed her eyes. It felt as if she had only just begun to relax when she was being tapped on the shoulder. "Come on Haru, it's time."

The tall racer nodded as she got up, stretching to get the kinks out. Grabbing her helmet, she clasped it into place over her head and walked to her car.

"_Your the 8th one in Haruka. They drew for positions a little while ago._"

"_Roger that Ty."_ She said before she began to pull the car out onto the track once more. Getting into her place in line, she felt the adrenaline begin to rush through her veins again. Her heart raced, but her mind felt so clear. She could see the checkered flag rise up, and then time seemed to slow as it fell once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen they are off! Listen to those engines roar!" The announcer shouted into his microphone before watching. "And right off the bat, Tenoh has taken 7th, but the pack is right behind him as he tries to gain on the leaders.

All thoughts seemed to escape Haruka's head as she gained on the leaders of the pack. Soon, with only ten laps to go, she was in second, and right on the tail of the lead racer.

"_I'm going for it Ty. Ten laps of nothing but pure speed. I'm not letting off the gas."_ She said in warning before she heard chuckling over the mic and the go ahead. Pressing down on the gas pedal, she slowly gained speed as she pulled up next to the lead car. Taking a quick glance to the side, she saw the driver eying her, before gripping their wheel harder. Smirking, she pushed the pedal down to it's fullest and her car took off ahead of the leader easily.

That's when everything began to become de ja vu for her. She had two laps to go and could hear the announcer. Her heart began to pound as the words reached her ears as she came around for the last laps.

"Tenoh is in the lead! Ladies and Gentlemen I believe we are about to see history in the making. Haruka Tenoh is about to break the world record. And....and...There's the checkered flag! He's done it! Haruka Tenoh has won the championships and has created a new world record!" the announcer shouted. A roar of a cheer went up from the crowd as they watched the lead car pull into the winners circle.

Jumping out of the car, Haruka quickly pulled the helmet from her sweat drenched head and smiled broadly. Her crew instantly surrounded her, pounding on her back and congratulating her on her success. Not even a few moments after her crew arrived did the reporters, cameras, and fans surround them all.

The questions seem to all begin to blur together until she held up her hands to try to quiet them. "One at a time please. I'm not magical." she said, her husky voice carrying easily through the crowd. Looking around she pointed out someone. "You first."

"Tenoh! What are you going to do now that you won the championships?"

"Um...go home and sleep I guess. I don't know, never really thought about it to much." Haruka stated thinking a little before shrugging and pointing to a new reporter. "You."

"Why are you bleeding?" they asked and pointed to her midsection.

Startled, Haruka looked down and saw a line of blood beginning to form on her uniform. "Oh. I had injured myself the other day, but it's no big deal. If you will all excuse me I'm going to go change. Any questions shall be answered by my crew. Ty, Jim, it's all yours." she said clapping the men on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks Haru, but you get home ok? We'll get the car packed up and don't be a stranger around here. You got our number if you need anything." Ty said before smiling. "Now get!"

Haruka laughed as she ran for the garage, the crowd parting to let her through. "See ya!" she yelled over her shoulder. Running into the garage, she quickly pulled her fire-proof uniform off and stuffed it into a duffel bag. She put a note on it saying she would be back before ramming her helmet into her head and heading toward her bike. A feeling of de' ja vu' filled her as she kicked the bike to a start and gunned it for home.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, she sighed and gathered herself. "It was just a nightmare...just a nightmare." she whispered before walking into the house. Heading straight for the stairs, she cautiously walked up them listening for any little sound, but didn't hear anything unusual. Grabbing the door knock and giving it a little twist and push, she watched as it creaked open. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her......

.....It was the exact scene from her nightmare......

"No...this can't be right...No it was just a dream." she whispered trying to convince herself otherwise.

"I assure you Haruka this is no dream." Natsumi said as she got off the bed, and walked to her. "You just weren't good enough Ruka. You could never measure up to what a man truly can do." Getting up off the man she had been riding moments before, she walked towards Haruka and grabbed the sheaf of papers that lay on her vanity. "You remember those papers I had you sign earlier for the furniture?"

"Yeah...you just wanted a couch right?" she asked a little confused.

"You are so stupid Haruka. If you even bothered reading a few lines of it you would have realized...you signed everything over to me. Anything under both of our names is now mine. That means the house, furniture, cars, everything."

Haruka could only stare in shock. No emotions seemed to penetrate this deep shock that filled her. It was as if her mind couldn't even wrap itself around the betrayal she felt. "I...I don't understand."

"Then let me put it into simpler terms for you." Walking close she got right up close to Haruka before slapping her hard across the face. "I hate you Haruka. Get out." she sneered.

Haruka's mind shut down...


	3. Reality

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long again. College sucks.

_"Then let me put it into simpler terms for you." Walking close she got right up close to Haruka before slapping her hard across the face. "I hate you Haruka. Get out." she sneered._

_Haruka's mind shut down..._

Those words seemed to reverberate in her ind before going to her heart and shattering it. "Natsumi please."

"Please? Please nothing Haruka. Get your shit and get out. I'll pack your clothes for you, and you're leaving today." she said before going back to the bed. Leaning down, she whispered into the mans ear and headed toward the closet.

Haruka just headed downstairs and grabbed the keys to all the cars under her name only. Heading to a secret safe that she had kept from Natsumi, she started putting everything in there in a backpack. Zipping it up, she sighed and headed to the back door before opening it. Letting out a piercing whistle letting a huge white figure lunge toward her. Walking back through the house, the dog following after, toward the front door. Tossing the backpack just outside onto the porch, Haruka looked at the dog. "Sky, guard."

The dog moved forward and laid his front paws and head on top of the bag, letting out a soft sigh of boredom.

Heading back inside, Haruka found a box and began to put her movies and books inside, until it was full and placed outside next to Sky. She had two more trips inside to grab whatever else she was allowed to take, before jumping out of the door way just as two duffle bags came flying at her.

"You can either get your stuff out of the garage today, or tomorrow morning. If it stays there any longer I'm taking it to be thrown out or sold." Natsumi said with a sneer before slamming the door into Haruka's face, nearly catching the dog's tail.

Tears streamed down Haruka's cheeks as she stared at the closed door, before shakily pulling out her cell phone. "Hey Ty. I need a favor."

"_What'd ya need Haruka?"_

"I need you and the boys to come down here with a few trailers to get my bike and cars as well as some of my stuff. Natsumi was cheating on me, and somehow got the house, bank account, and some cars out of my name. I still have my personal accounts thank god."

"_Well shit...We'll be over in a jiff Haruka. You need a place to stay?"_

"Yeah. I'm heading over to Makoto's. Can you take everything to Setsuna's place and explain to her what happened? It'd mean a lot to me."

"_Yeah no problem bud. See ya in a few."_

A click was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Sitting on the porch, she felt something warm and heavy settle on her leg. Looking down, she saw her dog looking up at her with his own deep green eyes full of worry. "Don't worry boy, I'm fine. We're finally getting you away from that woman. I'm sure you were tired of being kicked to weren't you." A soft whine was her only answer. Flipping open the phone, she couldn't stop the tears that once again began to flow as she dialed a new number.

"_Moshi Moshi?"_

"Hey Makoto..it's Haruka."

"_Haru-kun what have I told you about doing that? It's Mako. Wait...what's wrong? Are you crying?"_

"Mako...she was cheating on me...she's been cheating on me for months. Today she kicked me out and she took the cars, house, and accounts with her. I...I don't know what to do. Please...can I stay with you for a bit?"

"_Oh of course love. I can't believe that bitch did that, but Sets and I did warn you Haru-kun. Oops sorry. Anyways, when will you get here?"_

"I should be there later today. I'm just waiting for my crew to come and grab my stuff. They're taking it to Sets." Haruka slowly began to stroke Sky's ears, eyes closing, trying to prevent more tears from escaping.

"_I'll get your room set up for you then. I'll see you later. Bye Haru-kun."_

"Bye Mako." she all but whispered into the phone as she closed it and placed it back into her pocket. Looking down the street, she saw Ty's car come racing down the road. "I didn't think I sat here for that long. He must've been speeding again."

She watched as the black, blue, and silver custom car pulled up in front, and Ty's smiling face came up through the moon roof. "Hey Haru-chan. The trucks will be here in a few min if you want to start getting your stuff out."

"Sounds great Ty. Give me a hand with the cars though ok? One of them is around back, but I'll get that one. You pull the other two out of the garage so we can start packing my tools and gear." she said, tossing him two pairs of keys. Running around the back, she saw a canvas covered car sitting next to the fence. Grabbing the canvas, she gave it a good yank and watched as it revealed a pure black 1978 Lamborghini with a custom silver paint design along the sides that made it look like you were seeing through the metal and into the car itself. Her father had gotten it ten years before she was born, and it was his baby. He had bought it half broken and had been fixing it ever since, but never got to see the complete model. Haruka had finished it only three years ago, a few months after he died. She had wanted it to be a birthday present for him, but he never made it as he died of car accident while she was only 15.

Running her hands along the hood, she smiled as she thought about her father for a second as she lifted the door up, the hydrolics working perfectly. It might be an old car, but it was modern in the sense of parts and style. Sliding into the drivers seat, she started it up, and the feeling of protection wrapped itself around her. She could see her fathers smile and hear his laughter before it faded away. Putting the car into drive, she eased it out of it's parking place and into the street. Leaving it running, she got out once again and saw that they were loading up her motorcycle and McLaren into the trucks, leaving only her golden convertible and the Lamborghini. "Thanks for your help you guys, it means a lot."

"We'd do anything for you Ruka. Well...almost anything. Just be sure you come to the track a few times to visit or give a call ok?" Ty said, the rest of the men agreeing.

"No problem. Once I find a place to live, you guys are coming over for a house warming party." she said happily, giving them each a clap on the back or a hug.

"Psh, your gonna invite us out to a club once you find yourself a girlfriend do you hear me? If we don't approve your done for. We're your family Haruka." Ty said before climbing into his car. "Give me a call, and I'll come over to help tune your cars up ok? I heard someone was selling a used Corvette if you want me to get a hold of them."

"That'd be great if you could. Thanks for everything guys. Just take it all to Setsuna's, and tell her I told her to give you each enough money for five rounds for each of you at the bar ok?" That let up a cheer through all of them as they took off, leaving only the golden car sitting there. Looking into the garage, she saw that they had packed all of her things and taken them, leaving only anything that was of no importance or was Natsumi's. Closing the door, she put what was left that she needed, and opened the door to let her dog in, before sliding into the car. "Well...lets head to Mako's boy." Starting the engine, she gunned it toward the mountains, glad that the racing season was done with for now.


	4. Escape

Chapter 4

I've had a few questions in the reviews and I answered one person, but the other was how Haruka knew Makoto and Setsuna. I swear that I will answer these in the next few chapters. Now on with the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of nature seemed to surround them as the skies darkened with rain clouds. The forest surrounding the fast moving car as it headed up the dirt road, the highway left far behind it, seemed to be widening. It gave off a feeling of comfort rather than foreboding as normally would be the case. The blonde driving the car seemed to be distracted as she drove, and her dog looked at her with worry, a soft whine escaping.

"Don't worry boy, we'll be there soon." Just as she spoke, a small house with a equally big dojo connected to it came into view through the trees. Haruka pulled to the side and was just getting out of the car, Sky following after, when the clouds broke with a thunderous roar. The rain came down in thick sheets as it began to quickly drench everything. Grabbing her bag, she rushed to the house. "Hurry Sky!" she called using the bag as a shield against the rain.

Running up to the front door, banging on it with a hard first, she yelled out. "Mako get your ass over here and open this door! It's wet and cold out here!"

"I'm coming I'm coming. Geeze keep your fricking pants on why don't you." came the muffled voice from inside.

"Hurry faster!" she called out banging on the door once again. When the door opened suddenly, she barely stopped her fist from wailing Makoto in the face. "Oops...sorry."

"You better be. I can still kick your ass back out into the rain you know. But come on inside before you catch a cold or something. I don't need you to be sick AND emotional on me for however long your staying here."

"I'm only staying until I find a new place Mako I promise." she said as she set her bag on the floor. "Hey is Ami around here somewhere? Or is she coming up here anytime soon?" Sky curled up near the heater after shaking off some of the excess water.

"Yeah, she'll be in her about an hour. She just had to finish up at the hospital. Why do you ask?" The tall brunette asked as she grabbed the bags Haruka brought with her and showed her to one of the spare bedrooms. "Your stuff from last time is still here in case you wanted to know." she said as she opened slid the door open and placed the packs just inside.

The room was a light blue color with a very light brown floor giving it a beach type look. The ceiling was a deep blue with small dots to represent the stars, but there a few colors that represented the planets. The bed was big enough for two to fit on there if they pressed together, but fit one very comfortably.

"Mako I really don't want to tell you right now." she said as she looked down.

Makoto scoffed and backhanded Haruka in the abdomen with a laugh. "Oh come off it. Woah, Haruka what's wrong?" she asked when she saw the blonde double over holding her stomach. "I didn't hit you that hard did I?" Her voice was becoming slightly panicky. Grabbing the tall blond by the shoulders, she pulled her to the bed and laid her down and pried her fingers back away from her middle. She saw a stain of deep red slowly blooming in a diagonal line "Oh god, Haruka what happened?"

Her only answer was the gasping breath coming from her friend who's face was contorted with pain. Eyes clenched shut as white-knuckled hands gripped the sheets below. It seemed as if minutes rolled by before her tense body slowly relaxed once again and the blooming red slowed. Pain filled green eyes opened and looked at the brunette with a trusting gaze. Sitting up slowly, with the help of the martial artist, Haruka grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly began to pull it up.

"Can I have some help please?" she whispered as her hands stalled at mid-chest. The bandages wrapped around her abdomen could now be easily seen. The bright white was now stained a crimson red and made wearing the bandages utterly useless.

"Oh Ruka...what have you gone and done now?" Makoto asked as she threw the shirt into the garabage can. The blood would never come out of the shirt, and it was old anyway. Heading back over to the blond she shook her head, and slowly began to undo the bandages, after bringing the bin over to throw those out as well. "Start explaining Haruka before I call Setsuna and tell her what happened to you in my own way." She paused in her actions to hear the answer

Haruka paled a little. "No anything but your weird made up stories! She'd kill me first before going after Natsumi!"

"Natsumi? What does she have anything to do with...oh no. Haru, she didn't do this to you as well did she?" The lowering of the racers head was all she needed before pulling the half naked woman in to her arms careful of the still half-wrapped bandages. "Oh Haru-chan...We told you to get rid of her as soon as you could, but you never listen to us. Now look.?

"I...I know Mako...I get it ok? Just...leave it be for right now." The hurting blond whispered as she leaned into the strong comforting embrace that was being offered. "Mako...do you think I'll find someone like you and Ami, or even how you and I used to be?"

"I do. You'll find her some day soon, I can feel it. But you want your perfect soul mate. You and I are like sisters now. Yes you were a wonderful girlfriend, but it was still very awkward after our first kiss don't you think? I don't believe I liked kissing my older sister all too well." she made a small face at the pouting blond. She was about to say something else when a new voice broke it.

"Koi stop picking on Haru-kun would you? She's had enough happen to her it seems without you putting in your dollar fifty."

"Isn't it supposed to be 'your two cents'?"

"Not with you it seems. You just keep throwing money in." A blue haired woman said, still dressed in a light blue blouse and tight khaki pants, hospital ID hooked on her pocket. Arms were crossed across her chest as she gave a baleful look at Makoto through her glasses. "Now, why don't you be a dear Koi and go get my bags set up in your room while I give that cut a thorough examination. It seems clean, but I need to make sure it won't get infected."

"Yes my love." Makoto said happily as she stood up and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist. "Missed you. How long are you planning on staying this time?"

"If your good, we'll talk about it later ok? Now scoot before I change my mind and only stay for the weekend." she said a light blush covering her cheeks as she glanced at Haruka out of the corner of her eye. She might have gotten braver over the years since they had met in High School, but she was still shy about showing so much affection in front of others.

"Of course." Leaning in, she gave the doctor a quick kiss and left the room quickly so as to get back quicker.

Ami walked over to the bed and knelt down next to it, looking at the blond haired woman with a pitying look in her eyes. "How did you do this Ruka? I won't tell Mako I promise."

"Natsumi did it with a belt. I have the lashes on my back to prove it. The buckle swung around my body and the tongue dug into my skin as she pulled it back. It was just this morning...though it feels like its been days." she whispered as she looked away.

"I'm going to remove the bandages, and check the wound first before I look at your back ok? Just relax." With experienced fingers, she deftly removed the rest crimson wrappings from the lithe body and threw them in the garbage bin that was placed near. Reaching into the medical bag, she pulled out disinfectant spray and clean towelettes. "This might sting a little, but that just means its working ok?" When she received a nod in reply, she climbed onto the bed and straddled her waist, using one hand to hold down the blond's shoulders. Using her free hand, she grabbed the bottle of spray, and held it over the wound. She gave the spray a squeeze just as she pushed down on the blond with all her might, forcing her against the bed when her body arched up to the pain. "Relax Ruka shhhh....it's ok now? Just once more I promise. Ready? One....two....three!"

Tears of pain streamed down her face as Ami got off of Haruka. "You suck Ami..." she whispered as she turned her head away.

"I know, but it needed to be done." Taking the towels she wiped the dirt, blood, and spray off of her stomach and threw those away as well. "It's over now. I promise." Deft fingers trailed along the tan skin and as a critical eye inspected the wound. "It looks like it didn't go to deep, but it did cut along the muscle here. That's why it hurts so much to move. It'll take it quite a while for that muscle to grow back but you'll be fine. It will leave a scar though Haruka. So it'll be visible since your tan enough that it'll shine a silvery pink. But I'll need to stitch it closed so that nothing can get into it. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. You got anything to knock me out?"

"Yeah. A lot of alcohol to dull the pain and a pressure point to keep you asleep." Makoto said from the doorway. Walking in, she knelt by the bed as well, setting a thick bottle of liquor next to her. "Haruka, your like my sister so I have to tell you...I called Setsuna."

"You what?! NO!" she yelled trying to sit back up, but was instantly pushed down again. "Why would you do that?!"

"Um...because she left a voice mail on my phone asking where and I quote, "That idiotic numb-skull who didn't listen to their elders and has the attention span and trust of a three year old." She's just worried about you is all, our Setsuna-mama."

"I know I know...but...what is she gonna do? Is she coming here?"

"No, she's going to wait until after you've calmed down and collected yourself a bit. She wants you to call her, she does trust you, but it seems as if you are far too trusting of others Ruka. We kept telling you she was bad news."

"I know ok? Just...give me the damn drink." she muttered, holding out her hand. When she saw Makoto reaching for a cup, she shook her head. "No, give me the bottle and about an hour. You guys can sit and talk to me." Grabbing the neck of the bottle, she took a thick swig, feeling the liquid fire burn its way down her throat. "Oh god, what is this?"

"Nothing, just drink the damn stuff. I got whatever would get you drunk the fastest is all. It tastes strong because its not normally meant to be drank by itself." she said with a small glare.

"Yeah yeah...shut it. Your the one that called Sets-mama..."

"Why do you two keep calling Setsuna Sets-mama? Normally it's 'that evil green haired woman', 'the all-knowing stalker', or ' _her'_ which is normally done in hushed harsh voices." Ami asked from the side slightly, head tilted.

"Long story really. Its how Haruka and I met as well. Its a story for another time I promise." Makoto said as she intertwined her fingers with Ami's, giving her a loving smile.

"That evil woman is to be feared but not hated. Never hated. Plus, if anyone else but us calls her that, I'll beat them to a bloody pulp." Haruka growled from the bed, her cheeks gaining a slight red tinge to them as nearly half the bottle was gone. With a small hiccup, she began to giggle. "She comes popping out of no wheres going, "What are you doing?!" and her face gets all puckery up and and..." she began to giggle again as she pictured the face.

"Ok then... I'm putting you to sleep now before you start telling jokes." Makoto said.

"Hm...Ok." Haruka smiled a bit lazily, head tilted toward the two girls. "You stay by me while I sleeps right? No go nowheres?" Her words were slightly slurred together and her body felt heavy and numb. "Promise?"

"I promise Haruka." slightly callused fingers trailed across the drunken girl's cheek before sliding down to her neck and pressing a pressure point, effectively knocking her out. "You can stitch her up now Ami." she whispered and watched the girl get to work. Her own fingers gently smoothed the still wet bangs of her friend and sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading this. I'll keep giving more insight to Makoto and Haruka's past just a bit. If you have any questions just ask.


	5. Prepare for trouble

Chapter 5

I hope that all my readers have made it this far. I know the first chapters suck, but I swear I have a lot more action coming up. You still gotta meet Michiru yet right? Well, this is it. Thank you all for reading my story so far!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx On with the story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed through the window and onto the peaceful figure curled up under the blankets. The teasing fingers of the beams danced across mussed blond hair, forcing the sleeping beauty awake. Bleary green eyes opened before quickly shutting once more as the painful light blinded her. Grumbling, the tall blond sat up in the bed very slowly and looked around her quaint room. It had been nearly three weeks since she had first arrived that rainy day. But she had only a few days recovery from the dreadful day that Setsuna came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The three women were sitting in the living room, chatting softly when the door was suddenly kicked in. Outside, the sky seemed to darken, and lightening flashed as a figure stood in the doorway. "HARUKA!" _

"_Oh shit! Run!" The blond yelled as she stumbled from her seat and took off running toward her room. "Stall her Mako!"_

"_Ha! Screw that. Every man for himself! Ami save me!" the martial artists cried out as she used her shorter girlfriend as a shield. A sigh of relief left her when the figure blurred past her, after the blond racer. _

"_Haruka Tenoh, get your scrawny ass over here this instant!"Black painted fingernails grazed the maroon t-shirt the sprinting girl was wearing as she chased her down. _

"_I didn't do anything Sets-mama!" she whimpered out as she tried to hide, but found it useless as she was trapped at the end of the hallway. Looking before her, she saw her doom approaching her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the reprimand, when two arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and head and pulled her into a warm chest. "Setsuna?"_

"_Haruka...I was so worried about you. When your crew showed up with all your stuff...Don't worry me and Hotaru like that you stupid stupid blond. I thought I raised you and Mako better than that?"_

"_I'm sorry..." she whispered and just leaned into the comforting embrace, body relaxing. "Setsuna...you can help me right? You work for that big firm...can you at least get my bank account back, or at least my money out of it? Please? I don't care about the house or anything in it right now. I got everything that I wanted."_

"_Hai hai I'll help you. Expect your money back in a week ok? Now whats this about you being wounded?" Pushing the blond away from her slightly, she looked at her with deep maroon eyes. "I didn't send you and Mako to those lessons for you to be beat on."_

"_I know. Come on...I'll show you. Ami's gotta change the bandages anyway." Reluctantly moving out of the embrace, she headed back toward the living room. "Ami...its time again." she called out before walking back toward her room, the taller green haired woman already standing by her door. Giving her a shaky smile, she headed inside and began to unbutton her shirt. "I can't wear normal shirts yet. I can't raise my arms that high." she explained before Setsuna could open her mouth._

_When the maroon shirt fell from the blond's shoulders, a hand flew to Setsuna's mouth to cover her gasp. "Oh Ruka..." Reaching forward, manicured fingers gently traced the bruising skin where the belt had lashed her. The raised skin still felt hot beneath her fingers. "How do you sleep at night?"_

"_With nightmares..." she whispered. "I sleep on my side with a cooling pad underneath me for when I roll onto my back." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she looked up at the older woman and sighed. "I should've listened to you Sets-mama...but..."_

"_You were happy, and that's all that was going through your head. I know." Reaching forward she stroked her hair gently. "Ruka-chan...when I adopted you and Mako, I wanted you two to be happy. I kept telling you to let your hearts decide, but you seemed to have forgotten to think through everything as well. I know you two didn't have a happy childhood, and I couldn't make up for it, but I'll always be here for you even if I am the "evil green-haired woman." or also known affectionately known as _her."

_A light blush covered Haruka's cheeks as she nodded. Looking over Setsuna's shoulders, she saw Ami standing there with the bandages. Nodding her head, she watched the young doctor come into the room and kneel beside the bed. It only took a few minutes to change the bandages and reapply some healing ointment before she was done. "Just rest for now Haruka. You'll feel better in a few days. The skin is almost stitched together again, and the stitches will start to dissolve then." she said before exiting the room._

"_Sleep Ruka...I'll be here for two more days. Hotaru is staying with Chibi-Usa." She watched as the blond haired woman nodded and laid down once more. Pulling off her jacket, she crawled into the bed with her, and let the woman she thought of as family lay against her chest. Gentle fingers combed through the silky strands of hair in a calm motion that had always put her to sleep no matter how awake she was. "Sleep my Ruka-chan."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking at her cell phone, she picked up and smiled as she looked at the date. Flicking it open, she typed a quick text message of Happy Mother's day Sets-mama. Closing it, she stretched and stood up. Walking out of the room, she headed for the kitchen, the delicious smell of breakfast already cooking, assaulting her nose. "That smells amazing Mako."

"Glad you like it Haru-kun. Ami and I are going out tonight.."

"And I hope you enjoy yourselves." Haruka cut her off to finish her sentence.

"You should let people finish. As I was saying, Ami and I are planning out going out tonight, and you are coming with us."

"But won't that be awkward? I'll be like...a third wheel or whatever." she began to protest as a stack of cinnamon waffles was placed before her.

"We got you a date. Trust me, you'll like her. You've probably seen her and never realized it." she said as she sat down. "I just need help picking a place yet."

"Leave it to me. I'll pay and everything. I have to repay you two back for everything you've done for me Mako...I really appreciate it."

"Your family Ruka, but if you insist." Sitting down next to her, she began to eat her own meal.

"Where'd Ami go?" she asked as she finished off half her stack easily.

"To get your date informed and to get dressed. She didn't bring any special clothes with her here, plus she said she wanted to get all nice tonight."

"Its your one year anniversary ain't it?" Haruka asked the blushing brunette as she finished off her meal and washed her plate.

"Yeah...but we decided on a blind double date with you. It's been three weeks now Ruka. You can't sit in your room and mope forever you know. Where did my confident, always gets the girl, sister go?"

"Locked herself away, and is scared to come out again." she whispered as she got up. "Mako..can you help me pick out something to wear? I want to at least look good for whoever is going to be stuck with me for the night."

"No problem. You head to your room and get washed up and everything, and I'll be there in a minute. I gotta grab my clothes out quick too."

Nodding, Haruka walked toward her room and sighed as she leaned her forehead against the wall just next to the door. She could feel her heart rushing with fear, yet excitement of the date to come. _I don't know if I'm ready yet. But why do I get the feeling...that something incredible is going to happen tonight if I go?_ Taking a deep breath, she walked into her room to gather some basic clothes for a quick shower. It only took her a few minutes to wash and get changed into a pair of boy shorts, a sports bra, and a tight muscle shirt. Walking into her room, towel around her shoulders, she saw Makoto tearing up her closet to look for some clothing. "Please don't rip my stuff."

"Oh your done already?" she asked as she continued to dig. A triumphant yet muffled yell came from inside the closet as the brunette emerged from within its depths. She held in her hands a pair of dark blue faded jeans that would lay low on the hips, a dark belt, white long sleeved shirt, and a deep blue shirt with silver seams. "Here you go. The blue will contrast your hair, and bring out your eyes a bit more. Plus, its one of the only dress shirts you brought with you."

"True. I didn't think I would be going on a date this soon. Can you help me with the shirt? Ami said it's not scarred enough for me to raise my arms over my head too far." she said a slight blush on her cheeks at the thought of her sister figure doing this.

"No worries Ruka. Kneel down so I can reach over you." she said as she held the shirt, waiting to place it over the blond mop of hair. When the taller girl knelt before her, she eased the shirt over her head and helped slip her arms into the sleeves. Gently she smoothed the shirt down over the thick bandages that remained in case of bleeding, but they weren't noticeable behind the baggy shirt. Makoto felt her friend shiver at her fingers touch. Sad green eyes peered at the top of the blond's head. "Ruka..." Kneeling down as well, she kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Ruka..."

"For what? You did nothing wrong Mako...I have to learn to get over it myself." Haruka stated in a strong voice. But her actions betrayed her strength as she leaned into the comfort of her sisters embrace. "I'll be fine. Promise."

"Finished getting ready ok? I'm going to go call Ami ok? Where are we eating?"

"That little Italian place Setsuna took us to on the day she adopted the two of us." she said with a smile.

"Haru are you sure? That place was pretty pricey, and it was so hard to get into."

Picking up the phone, she dialed the number and started to talk. "Yeah, I need a table for four. Yeah. Under Tenoh. Can I get one of the tables in the corner if possible? Something quiet? Perfect. Thank you so much Adrianna. Say hi to your mom for me."

"I don't get it. What was that?"

"Adrianna's mom owns that restaurant I found out. You remember her. The petite little brunette that had a crush on me? Setsuna knows her mother I found out and asked me to watch out for her because some guys were pushing her around and stuff. She sees me as like an older brother now."

"Ohhh that one. Didn't she always used to greet you by nearly tackling you?"

"Yep that's her!" Haruka said as she pulled her pants on, and secured it with the belt after tucking in the white shirt. Carefully pulling the blue button down shirt over top, she grabbed a set of beat up looking dog tags off the night stand and placed it around her neck. The shone a bright silver and looked very well cared for even with the dents. Next followed a very subtle cologne that was Haruka's favorite. "I'm ready, how about you?"

"Like I said, give me ten minutes to get ready and call Ami, and we can hit the road." Makoto said before zipping off to her room.

Sitting down on the bed, she glanced down at the tags hanging around her neck. Reaching up and gripping them tight, she whispered. "Please be watching over me tonight Dad. I really don't want to fuck this up. I know something good is going to happen from this. I can feel it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review more. I get kinda discouraged when I get like...three reviews for a chapter I worked a lot on. I know it ain't a great beginning but I swear it'll get better. Please, more reviews or I'll just end the story before you get to read the parts that made my friends laugh and cry.


	6. Date part 1

Chapter 6.

Quick thing about my note on the last chapter and to the anonymous review. I ask for reviews to see the reaction of my readers so I know if I should tweak my story a bit so as to encourage further reading. That's why I ask for reviews. Kinda pissed me off reading that cause I love writing, but whats the point if I don't get feed back to tell me what to fix? Can't write better if I don't know what to fix ne? Anyways sorry about that. Didn't mean to ruin this all. If they had an account I would address them directly and privately, but they don't so...(shrugs). Thank you to those who have read so far. Means a lot. On with the story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Story time! 

A deep golden convertible pulled up to a small yet lavish looking restaurant, and parked close to the entrance. The driver leaned their golden haired head upon the steering wheel, hands locked tight around it, taking deep steadying breaths. Two bouquets of flowers sat in the passengers lap. "I can't do this Mako!"

"Yes you can! You made it this far so grow up and get out of the car. You have a sexy date coming here to meet you and you better be ready for her. Trust us Ruka. We wouldn't pick you a bad date." Reaching over she rubbed the distressed girl's back trying to comfort her. When she felt her slowly relaxing under her hand, she smiled. "Now, give me that smile that wins every girls heart."

She could only watch as the blond sat up and turned to look at her, a charming crooked smile across her face. It was an exact replica of the smile she used to make Mako's heart flutter when they were younger, but that was the problem. It was only a replica, not the real thing. The smile never reached her eyes, and Makoto could see the fear lingering within those dark forest depths. Reaching up, she cupped her sisters cheek in one hand and gave her a gentle look. "You have nothing to be afraid of. Ami and I will be here with you remember? Nothing could go wrong."

"Yeah...ok." Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door and slid out. The cool night air tussled her hair a bit, and skimmed along her skin soothingly. Another deep breath followed, as her muscle relaxed some more. Her eyes closed as she let the wind calm her some more as her head tilted up. She never noticed that Makoto took a picture of her.

"Ruka, the girl's are pulling up in my car now."

"Still surprised you let Ami drive your car like that. You won't even let me drive it and I do that for a living!"

"Yeah well, had no choice kinda. I wanted to drive her someplace special, and her hunk of junk would never had made it in time." she pouted, placing the bouquets on top of the now roofed convertible. Turning around, stowing the camera away quickly, she turned around and smiled. "Ruka, they're here." she said.

Opening her eyes, Haruka watched Mako's deep green Corvette convertible pulling up, the roof up so as to keep the two occupants hidden, as well as their appearance clean. Her eyes trained intently on the passenger side door, but was torn away by Makoto's voice.

"Ruka, take the flowers already. Its no use if they are ruined by the wind." she said, holding up the bouquet.

Taking it from Makoto's hand, she held it tight enough to where she wouldn't crush the stems, but, the wrapping crinkled under the pressure. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she felt she would pass out as the blood roared in her ears. All she could see was the passenger side door as it slowly swung open, and then a smooth high heeled leg stepped onto the pavement. Slowly her vision began to go dark before a sharp pain erupted across her cheek. Blinking, she looked at Makoto who still had her arm raised up.

"Ruka, your eyes were rolling up into the back of your head and you were weaving back and forth like a drunkard. Now knock it off and calm down ok? Look at me.." Reaching up, she forced the tall woman to look into her eyes. "Everything will go nice and smooth. Ami and I are leaving first to her place. If it gets too late you can take her back to my place and set her up in the guest bedroom ok? If she wishes to return home then take her home. It looks like we might get more rain later, and my place is closer. No need to worry Ruka, everything will be fine."

"Promise?"

Makoto's heart nearly broke at how desperate she sounded with that one simple word. "I promise, and you know that we never break out promises if we can help it." That got her a small smile in return as well as a nod. "Good girl. If you start to panic after I leave, just call Sets-mama ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, now fix your collar, and rub your cheek a bit, they're coming over here now."

Doing as she was told, she looked up and nearly dropped the flowers as she saw the aqua haired goddess walking toward her and Makoto. Her jaw moved up and down, but no words came out as she watched this mermaid beauty talk to Ami. Her flowing pure white dress was accented by aquamarine stitching around the waist, and along the neckline, showing off her slender neck and perfect waist. Her blue eyes sparkled like the sea on a moonlit night, dark and mysterious, but also so calm.

Whirling around, she grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and whispered harshly. "You never said I was going on a date with the sea goddess, herself!"

"You also never asked what she looked like either. Now stand up straight, and look nice. Give a nice bow and hand the flowers over before you crush them."

"I'm going to crush you before the night is over if there are any more surprises." she muttered.

"I'd like to see you try." Makoto whispered back before she walked up to her own blue haired lover, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Leaning her forehead against the shorter girls, she gave her the flowers she held in her hand, a bouquet of different colored roses ranging from red, white, and yellow.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to her date and bowed low, before handing over the bouquet of Jasmine, with white Dahlia accented with a deep purple, and three burgundy Roses in the center. "I tried to get something from what they told me of you." she whispered and looked away, a deep blush covering her cheeks.

"They look beautiful. Thank you." Came the sweet melodic response. "Please do not look away from me. I do not believe that I am so scary looking."

That startled a surprise out of Haruka, as she spun her head to look at her, sputtering a response. "I didn't, I wasn't trying to...please don't be offended." she begged out, until she saw the laughter in those deep blue eyes, and the shaking shoulders of laughter as she hid her laugh behind her hand. The fearful look on her face slowly disappeared, and she hid a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Michiru. Kaioh Michiru."

"I'm Tenoh Haruka. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaioh-san." She had a strange feeling that she had seen this beautiful woman somewhere before. That's when it finally clicked and she looked at the woman in amazement. "Y...you're Kaioh Michiru...the violinist! I went your concert just last month!" she exclaimed, as she bowed low. "I'm terribly sorry for my friends dragging you here today."

"It's no problem at all Tenoh-san. I was utterly thrilled to be invited. Their description of you did you no justice. They should have elaborated on how handsome you are." the smaller woman stated as she took in the scent of the flowers. "Might I place the flora in your car until we depart for the night? I wish not for them to be crushed."

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, hang on." Going to the back of her car, she grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler she kept in her car for when she went to the track or in case she got thirsty. Reaching into her glove box she grabbed her all purpose knife and cut the top off. "There, now it won't wilt as bad before we can get it into a vase."

"You are highly resourceful. Do you always keep water in your car like that? I never knew this type of convertible came with a cooler."

"Um..it doesn't. I installed it in there because I get thirsty a lot after I run or am at the track. Plus, its also great for when I'm taking my..." but she was interrupted by Makoto.

"If we don't hurry we're gonna be late for our reservations Ruka!" She stood there, arm wrapped around Ami's shoulders, waiting for her blond sister to hurry up.

Ami just looked up at Makoto. "How are we going to pay for this Koi.."

"We're not, she is." Pointing at Haruka, Makoto gave a shrug. "She said it was a thank you gift for letting her stay at my place, and for your help as well. I argued with her, but she insisted. You know how mule headed she can get."

"Mako..." Haruka whined quietly, giving her a pleading look, before glancing nervously at Michiru to give her a hint. She really wanted this to work. It seemed as long as the aqua haired goddess was next to her, nothing really mattered, and she didn't want that feeling to go away. She felt secure and safe even though she was scared out of her wits that she was going to do something wrong. Sighing, she turned toward her date and bowed, holding out her right arm. "Shall we?" When she felt a delicate hand touch her sleeved arm, she stiffened a bit, and stood straight.

"Yes. It is getting a bit chilly out here, and I am growing rather hungry. It'll be nice to talk to you inside. I hope that we get to know each other a little better."

Haruka looked into her eyes and saw that the violinist had felt her stiffening muscles. Taking a deep breath she lead the two inside, following after Makoto and Ami. At the door, Haruka bowed Michiru through the doors like a gentleman, earning a soft smile in reply that warmed her heart and got her to relax just a little more.

The maître d' stood waiting for them with a smile on his face before bowing to the two couples coming in. "Do you have reservations Signore?" he asked in a heavy Italian accent.

"Yes, under Tenoh." Haruka spoke up before leaning in and whispering into his ear. When she pulled away and pulling out a little extra cash and handing it to him. "Se potesse farlo che per me buona signore?"(1)

"Sì il signore, sarebbe il mio piacere."(2) Grabbing some menu's, he bowed low and spread his arm. "If you would please follow me?"

Haruka smirked as she lead her date along, only to be tapped on the shoulder by Makoto. "What did you ask him? And when can you speak Italian?"

"It's a surprise, and I know how to speak Italian, German, and English. I got bored while I sat in detention and thought it would be fun to learn another language so I can talk about others without them realizing it. Plus I thought it would help me get girls." She said with a soft blush on her cheeks. She could see Michiru giggle out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry. I really hope you like my surprise. You can tell me if this date is going bad and I'll take you home."

"It is no trouble at all. I think I'm going to really enjoy this date."

As they followed after the maitre d' they stopped before a set of double stained glass doors. "I hope this pleases you signore." he said before opening them slowly revealing...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AN 

cliffy! sorry I just had to. I need a good description. Yes I know Michiru sounds high up, but I wanted her to sound noble like so I got a friend of mine to rewrite it to sound like it. It'll make a good contrast.

I think those translations are correct. I don't know. I hope everyone likes it so far.

Translations

1: If you could do that for me kind sir.

2: Yes sir, it would be my pleasure.


	7. Date part 2

Chapter

Sorry about the long wait. I had lost my prewritten write for this chapter, and I couldn't find it again. Plus I had no idea how to start the thing. Sorry again for the long wait.

Eyes widening as the view before them awed them to silence. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks was a gentle thrumming in their ears, the sweet smell of the night air encasing them in a loving embrace, and the bright forest of flowers and potted trees filling their vision. Tables could be seen hidden among the flora as the Metre'D led them to a very secluded table set for four. Laying the menus upon the table he backed away and waited.

"Anything I can start you with tonight?"

"Um, yes, a bottle of wine. Any suggestions ladies?"

"Columbia Crest please. It's supposed to be excellent this year." Michiru said as she gazed across the table at her date. The rose between them seemed to soften Haruka's sharp angled face.

"As you wish. I shall bring it right away." He stated before bowing and leaving.

"This place is very beautiful. Its quite amazing how the breeze drifts to us and how secluded this booth is. How did you know about this place Haruka-san."

"A secret my dear Kaoih." She said as she led her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. "For you my cheri."

"Such a charmer." The aqua haired goddess replied with a soft hint of a blush on her cheeks. Looking over the menu that lay in front of her, she waited until everyone was settled in. She sat right next to Ami with both their dates next to each other across from them. Picking what she wanted from the menu, she stared at her date, taking in all her features. How her messy hair looked so natural as it glowed in the soft lights of the candles that burned before them. Her angular face gave off a boyish charm but still held that feminine quality about it. Long lashes seemed to graze her tanned cheeks covering those deep forest green eyes that could pierce your soul. But those same eyes seemed to be hiding something from her.

"So Haruka, what do you do for a living?" she asked politely, hands folded neatly in her lap.

"I'm a race car driver. Well when the season is in. When I'm not doing that I work as a mechanic on custom cars, but that's mostly as a hobby. My crew and I run the tracks and a shop. We build cars for people that love cars, but are mechanically incompetent. We also run a normal mechanic shop to help train new people." She said with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Ah, did you always want to be a racer?"

"Yeah. My dad and I used to watch it every time it was on and would critique it and discuss what we would have done instead. I used to run track in high school since that was the closest I could get. But race season is over now."

"Oh! You're the driver that won the championships." She said and then thought a little bit. "The papers said you had a girlfriend."

"We broke up after the race." She said looking down.

Michiru could only watch as Makoto leaned over and whispered into her ear. She watched the tall blonde nod before giving Michiru a soft smile.

"Sorry about that…touchy subject," Haruka said as she smiled at Michiru.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Haruka's ex is a witch. She didn't just break up with Ruka, she took everything from her. House and everything in it, a few cars, and got about a fourth of all her money. Luckily Setsuna got most of her accounts back. That woman used Ruka and nearly broke her."

"Did not!"

"Did to now shut up before I call _her_. The Ruka we know and love is in there somewhere and we hope to bring her back out."

"I'm sorry Haruka-san, I didn't mean to intrude into your life."

"Its fine. You were probably confused about me having a girlfriend and being here with you."

"Just a little. Do you have any other hobbies other than cars?"

"Well…" A light blush tinted her cheeks as she looked at her plate. "I like playing piano."

"Piano? When did you start playing?" asked the intrigued Michiru.

"When I was about 7. My mom wanted me to grow up to be a well bred lady. But she died when I was 11, and I came out a few years later to my dad. He kept joking about how I could pick girls up with that talent. I was hoping to play professionally when I got too old to race."

"Well, I'd love to hear youp lay sometime. Maybe you could play duet with me?"

"I'd like that too." Haruka said quietly a little embarrassed. Trying to get the topic off of her and to kill the awkward silence that seemed to have fallen, she quickly asked, "What about your family?"

"My dad just died a few years ago, so it's just me and my mom. She was fine when I came out, she said that she wanted to meet my partner when it got more serious." A light blush covered both women's cheeks. "She has only ever approved of Ami of all my girlfriends and she was right about each of the others."

"Do you think I'll pass?" Haruka asked with a smile, not seeing the small smirk that came across on Makoto and Ami's faces.

"I don't know. Maybe," Michiru opened her mouth to say something else when the Maitre'D come with the wine in a bucket of ice. A young looking man followed behind him.

"Your wine, and your waiter for tonight." Setting down the wine, the Maitre'D walked away leaving the young man standing there.

"Hello, my name is Kai and I shall be your waiter for this evening." He had a young boyish look but was very handsome. His hair was short and brown but had a silky shine to it that brought out his deep sky blue eyes. Unlike the Maitre'D, this boy was a native of Japan. That's when his gaze drifted to Michiru and Ami. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he poured them the wine, giving them a week as he undressed them with his eyes. This action was not missed by their dates as they gave a soft growl to him in warning.

"I'll have the fettuccini with a salad," Makoto said as she gave a snarling glare at the waiter.

"I'll have the lasagna with a soup and salad," Ami said as she gave Makoto a kick beneath the table and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll have the same but no soup just the salad and breadsticks please," MIchiru stated eyes closed as she sat stiff.

"I'll have spaghetti with a chicken salad, no dressing or cheese," Haruka nearly snarled as she gathered the menus and handed them to the boy, "And you will stop staring at our dates before you lose job." A

Paling slightly, Kai nodded and quickly walked away to put their order in.

"Stupid kid thinking he can do that and get away with it," Haruka muttered under her breath and looked out into the surrounding forest area. She was still agitated until she felt a very slender hand grip her own. Startled she looked at it and up at Michiru.

"It's fine Haruka-san. You are my date for tonight and no one else," she said as she held onto the blonds hand. "Do you like to do anything else other than race or play piano?"

"Um…I…I like to go on runs…and I have a…a.." she blushed stuttering no knowing if she should say what she wants to, but Makoto quickly interrupted.

"She has a dog that she treats like her own child. He is exactly like her even down to having her eyes."

"Shut up Makoto!" She growled out before sighing. "Yeah I have a dog too. He wasn't fond of my old girlfriend, but that wasn't what I was going to say Makoto and you know it."

"Do you really want to tell her that so soon?" Ami asked, her voice barely reaching Haruka's ears.

"What is it?" Michiru asked looking at the three of them. "Its like you are all talking in code or something."

"Please just…hear me out before you walk out on this date. " She said. Taking a deep breath, she was just about to explain when her phone began to ring.

"Ignore it," Michiru told her wanting to hear the explanation.

"I have to take it. I'll put it on speaker phone," she said as she pulled her cell out and laid it in the center of the table. Pushing the talk button, she smiled softly. "Hey Hime-chan."

Michiru looked at her in surprise. Giving the other two a curious glance, they each shook their head and pointed to the phone.

"Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama is picking on me again," said a voice came over the phone sounding small, quiet, and childlike. "Oh yeah, when are you gonna come visit again Haruka-papa? I want to come live with you again." A voice in the background could be heard saying something, but it wasn't clear. "Setsuna-mama said to please come get me soon so she could play hide-and-seek in her room with Kunzite, whatever that means."

"Well, I'll come get you this weekend ok? I just need to find a place to live Hime-chan."

"What happened Haruka-papa?"

"No need to worry Hime, Ami and I are taking care of her." Makoto said.

"Hai Mako. Take care of Haruka-papa, you know she gets into trouble easily."

"Hey! I'm right here still." Haruka said with a pout which caused a giggle to erupt from the phone.

"I gotta go now papa, but we'll talk soon right?" Her voice was filled with hope and love.

"Of course Hime-chan. I'll visit this weekend ok?" Haruka said as she picked the phone up.

"Ok. I love you all. Bye."

"Love you to Hime-chan. Bye bye." All three chorused at once before Haruka shut the phone and placed it back into her pocket. Looking at Michiru, she gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I haven't heard from her in a week and I was getting worried."

"You could have said it was your daughter. I would have understood," Michiru said with a smile as she looked at Haruka. "How long have you been her Haruka-papa? Must have been a while if you and her are so attached."

"I adopted her nearly three years ago, but she's been living with Setsuna until I had found a good place for her to live with me. I had one for a year, and I just needed to finalize the papers, but something went wrong. Now I need to find a new place. Normally I stayed with Setsuna, but she lives to far out for me to keep my job." She said scratching her cheek lightly, a deep flush creeping up her neck.

"Who's Setsuna?"

"Oh, she's one of my best friends and sorta like a mother to me. I'm an orphan as is Makoto and she adopted us and took care of us until we could live on our own."

"But you said you had a father."

"Had being the keyword. He died when I was 15 and I had come out only a year before."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine. You didn't know. But you're gonna love Hime-chan, she's such a good girl." Haruka said as she looked down.

"When can I meet her?" MIchiru asked. Looking up she saw Kai coming back with the food.

He quickly set the food in front of them and bowed before leaving, not even giving them a second glance.

"You think he's scared of us now?" Haruka askedwith a smile.

"You're being mean Haruka," Makoto stated, "I'll tell Hime-chan."

"Please don't. You haven't ever seen her mad. It's like that silent glare of hers would destroy you." She said whipping around to look at Makoto, before hissing in pain, laying her head on the brunettes shoulder.

"Haruka are you ok?" Came Makoto's worried voice. "Lean back if you can."

Haruka could feel a hand run across her back trying to encourage her. With a whimper of pain, she slowly leaned back and she felt a hand slide down to try and tug up her shirt. "I'm fine Mako."

"Yeah, but to make sure, Ami can you take Ruka to the bathroom? Please?" Makoto asked as she got up to let the blond out. Grabbing Haruka by the arms, she hauled the girl out of her chair and into a bent over position. Ami slid out as well and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist to help hold her up.

"I got her Mako. Please be nice to Michiru," she said before the two walked away.

"What just happened?" Michiru asked.

"Pulled muscle probably. She works her body hard and gets cramps and pulled muscles a lot. She never stops to let the muscles relax and she is so nervous about this date with you, all of her muscles have been tightened in fear."

"I thought she felt tense when I took her arm earlier…" The aqua haired woman muttered.

"You're actually the first girl I've seen her with that she has been this nervous to approach and talk to," Makoto stated, "Normally she is very confident nearly borderline cocky. She must like you already." 'Or she is fearing rejection. Damn that Natsumi,' she though.

"But she just met me." Looking down, Michiru blushed.

"She usually follows gut instinct just like any person that has had to fight to survive. Sometimes she doesn't listen to it though, like with her last girlfriend. But shes a good girl. Trust me, she likes you a lot, but you need to tread carefully. She's very sensitive right now."

"Was her last relationship that bad?"

"Yes…I tried to warn her as did Setsuna, but she was just so happy we couldn't just break her heart like that. Her girlfriend was great at first of course, but Setsuna was on edge and she is an excellent judge of character. I hope you're able to help her."

"I'll try. She is very stunning, and that voice of hers makes my stomach get butterflies. Its her eyes though. I feel as if I could stare into them forever. Thank you for this opportunity to meet her Makoto. I hope she is girlfriend material."

"Oh don't worry about that. I can promise you, you've never met someone like her. She will make you feel as if you are riding the wind. If you give her a chance, I can promise you that you will never regret being with her. She can be a pain and will make mistakes that will make you feel as if she's an idiot, but you will feel like a Queen."

"I'll try."

"You'll try what?" a voice asked. Looking over they both saw Haruka leaning against Ami lightly, still somewhat doubled over.

"I'll try to help keep you out of trouble." Michiru teased, glancing over at Makoto to see if it was ok to make that statement. See her raise her fists like she was gonna fight, she guessed what the trouble was. "I hear you used to get into a lot of fights when you were younger."

"Aw man, why would you go and do that Mako? You know I haven't done that in years. I quit fighting a long time ago."

"Yeah..I know." She whispered taking in the double meaning. Getting up, Makoto allowed Haruka to slowly eas back into the seat.

"So what was wrong?" Michiru asked Ami as she slid over to let the other girl sit back in her spot.

"Oh just a pulled muscle."

"You sure that was it?" When Ami nodded, Michiru looked at Haruka. "You need to be more careful ok? And relax before you pull something else."

Haruka was about to answer when Makoto shoved a spoonful of spaghetti in her mouth. Chewing hurriedly, she glared at Makoto as she swallowed and sighed. "I promise I'll be more careful. There's nothing that can hurt me now. Not while I'm with you." She whispered, her eyes shining with a new emotion that was gone for the past few days. Hope.


	8. Date part 3

**Chapter 8**

**Hopeful Beginnings **

As the two couples walked out of the restaurant arm in arm, they headed for their respective cars, until Haruka realized that Makoto wasn't riding with her. "Hey wait…Mako where are you goin? I thought you and I were heading back while Ami takes Michiru home."

"The night is young Haruka, take her somewhere nice. Ami and I have…business…to attend to." She said her voice dropping a bit as she winked at the blushing Ami. "I'm sure you can think of something to do. You and her can stay at my place if the weather turns. The news says we're supposed to get another storm tonight."

"But Mako-chan…" she whispered eyes filled with fear. "Please..don't go quite yet."

Makoto sighed as she grabbed Haruka by her wrist and pulled her a few feet away from the girls. "It'll be fine Ruka, just…be yourself ok? Take her to that favorite beach of yours. She loves the ocean so she wouldn't mind the car ride there. Plus you're the only one that knows their way down to that blasted beach even when it's pitch black."

"I don't think I can do it Mako…what if it turns out bad? I don't know if I can take it."

"Suck it up and be a man Ruka." She whispered harshly, ignoring the fact that Haruka was whispering that she wasn't a man under her breath. "Just trust me on this one ok? Ami has known her for a very long time, and we wouldn't set you up with someone that would hurt you ok? Please Ruka just trust us."

"I do trust you Mako…" Taking a deep breath she nodded and smiled a little. "I'll do it. I'll see you at home sometime tomorrow then?"

"Good. Now go show that date of yours a time only The Haruka Tenoh can show a girl. And be good." She said before patting Haruka on the shoulder and smiling softly before leaving with her own girlfriend.

Taking a deep breath, she bowed and held out her arm as she left money on the table enough to cover the meal and a very large tip. "Shall we head out mademoiselle?" she asked as she bowed low like a gentleman should, and looked up through her thick bangs to stare at Michiru.

Giggling at the sight before her, Michiru nodded and lightly laid a hand upon Haruka's arm. "Thank you kind sir. Where shall we go now?" she asked as she tried to look aloof, but inside she was as curious as a cat, hoping she chose something good and not a movie.

"It's a surprise." She whispered as she led the sea goddess out of the restaurant. Leading her to the parked vehicle, she smiled and opened the door, before bowing. "After you."

"Such a gentleman. It's a wonder there aren't more out there like you." She said as her hand glided over Haruka's cheek, causing the blond to blush. Settling into the car, Michiru just looked around, running her hands over the smooth leather interior, and smiled softly. "It's a very beautiful car Haruka-san."  
Haruka blushed more as she got to the driver's side door and got in. "Thank you. It took me forever to get the parts to refurbish it." She said as she started the car, and smiled with pride as it purred quietly until she hit the gas, letting it give a small roar.

"Refurbish? You built this car?" Michiru asked in amazement.

"Well yeah. When I don't race, my crew and I own a body shop. We rebuild old cars for the people that have money and the parts. We also are dealers in the parts as well, and the trainees work on normal cars. The higher rank you get, the better the cars you get to work on. When you reach a certain level you get half off parts at the shop and we help build it so it gets put together correct and looks amazing. If you have one amazing mechanic do a car, it looks great, but if you have ten amazing mechanics build the same car, it looks spectacular." She said with a smile as she drove them to one of her favorite places.

"That does sound like it makes a lot of sense. They get practical use as they begin, and as they get better, the cars become more challenging. That sounds like a good business sense on your part."

"It also helps that it doesn't matter how much schooling you get when you get there. You start at the bottom if you have school or no school. Though we prefer if you went to school for mechanics. But, that's not quite fair, if your family for generations were mechanics and you know the in and outs, but couldn't afford schooling, compared to someone that hadn't grown up like that and went to school to learn it: Equal opportunity."

Michiru giggled as she nodded, now understanding that the blond much more. "Where are you taking us anyways?" she asked as she leaned her head back, letting the wind blow through her hair.

"That my dear is a secret. But you'll probably know as soon as we get closer to it." The blond racer, could only blush as she glanced at the aqua haired goddess next to her. Her heart beat faster with each passing second as she fought to keep her foot from pressing harder down on the peddle like it normally did when she was nervous.

"Hm...I smell the sea," Came the whisper next to her as the violinist sniffed the passing air.

"The wind coming off the sea really calms me down." Haruka whispered, now able to smell the sea as well as feel the comforting fingers of the sea driven wind. Pulling up to a small visitors center, Haruka got out and opened the door for the smaller woman. "I come here all the time, especially at night."

"I can see why. Its perfect out here. No tourists, or any traffic to block the way. No stray voices of others yelling to drown out the crashes of the waves against the rocks. It's perfect." She said as she headed to the railing that ran along the edge of the point that jutted out over the sea and the beach below.

Watching the aqua haired beauty stand on the point above the crashing waves, the moonlight glittering through her hair as the wind played with silky strands making it seem as if it were one with the sea. Her porcelain skin shone as pale as the moon as those deep blue eyes closed so as to bathe within the gentle loving arms of the moonlit beams. Her dress fluttered about her body, hugging her curves and causing Haruka's heart to race.

"It's beautiful out here Haruka-san. The sea looks magnificent and the beach so welcoming." She whispered as she peered to the beach meters below. "I wish we could go down there."

"I can make that wish come true if you want." Haruka whispered as she came up behind Michiru and smiled.

"But how? Surely you don't mean for us to climb down the rock face? I don't see any steps or walkways down there." She said as she leaned a little trying to see a trail down to the beach below.

Standing on the edge of the point, she smiled as she grabbed the railing and hopped over. Holding onto the metal bars, Haruka held out her hand to the petite woman and smirked as her green eyes glittered. "Do you trust me?" she whispered.

"What?" came the startled reply as the aqua haired goddess backed up and looked at her.

"Do you trust me Michiru?" she asked again as her smile gentled and she stuck her hand out a little further. "This is something you won't want to miss I promise."

Taking a deep breath and biting her lip slightly in nervousness, she set her shoulders in her resolve and grabbed Haruka's hand and climbed over the railing. "I trust you." She whispered and was rewarded with a bright smile and eyes that lit up the night sky.

"Then hold on tight." She whispered as she pulled Michiru close to her body and let go of the railing, falling backwards toward the sea…


	9. Date part 4

Chapter 9

Hopeful Beginnings

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Extreme writers block and I couldn't think of anything to go after what I just wrote. Thanks for reading this story though. Means a lot. So chapter 9 is on the way and hopefully chapter 10 is going to be easier to write.

XXXX One with the Story XXXX

Michiru closed her eyes tight as they began their descent. The stomach dropping feeling didn't sit well with her as she buried her head into Haruka's shoulder, only for that feeling to come to a stop as they landed on something hard and began to slide. "W..whats going on? I thought we were falling?" The sound of laughter rumbled through the chest under her ear, and she couldn't help but smile.

"We were falling. Now we are sliding. I guess I forgot to mention that I know the person that owns this part of the beach and he put reinforced plastic that scientists had just created. It's as strong as steel and transparent so that no one can see the plastic over the edge. Plus we both figured out how to fall onto it right in order to get on the slide. Trust me…the first few times we did this we did hit the sand pretty hard until we discovered this stuff. It has worked amazing and it was shaped into a natural slide to the sand." She said as they took a turn in the translucent slide and Haruka's feet hit the sand. "There are stairs that lead the way back up there made of this stuff too. But it's really hard to climb down those steps since its awkwardly placed for going down."

"That's...ingenious." she said before she slapped Haruka playfully on the chest. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled before pouting. "Even if it was fun."

"Gomen Michiru-san." She whispered before setting the girl down on her feet, and bowed waving her arm out to show her the view of the ocean front now right in front of them. "The view you were hoping for I assume?" she asked, green eyes glittering in the moonlight as she looked upon the sea goddess next to her. The way the wind blew through her sea green hair, the look of pleasure and wonder upon her face, and those sexy looking half-lidded eyes. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be on a date with someone as amazing as this.

"This view is amazing." Michiru whispered as she turned to look at Haruka. "Would you care to walk with me down the beach?"

"It would be my honor." Haruka said as she held out her arm with a small bow. She smiled, and felt her heart soar when she got a smile in return. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was more nervous than if she was racing in ten championships.

"Such a gentleman. How did you ever find this place Haruka?"

"Well see that house up there? That great big one that is about thirty feet from the cliff face? My friend owns that house and it's become like my second home sometimes. They are moving out soon though and I'd like to buy the house from them if I could. It's gorgeous inside Michiru." Haruka said as she continued walking. "I've known them about…oh ten years or so. Went to school with them. The house is too extravagant for them and their soon to be baby. They want to be closer to town in case something happens or they need to drive to the store for quick pickup items." She said with a smile. "I truly hope you're having fun on this date Michiru-san. I didn't know that those two would drag you out on this date."

"I am having a wonderful time Haruka-san. You've been a perfect gentleman, and an amazing date for the night. It seems so surreal and enchanting. I do not regret ever coming on this date. Like I said at the beginning of this date the things they told me about you did not do you justice. You're a gentle soul that seems to be hurt to many times." She said as she leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder gently.

"I'm glad you didn't run out on this date as soon as you saw me even. I was surprised when I saw a goddess like yourself step out of the car." She said as she looked up at the sky, watching the stars disappear and a rumble sound through the sky. "Looks like a storm is rolling in pretty quickly."

"Can we make it back to your car before it rains?" she asked as she looked down at her white dress. "I really do not wish for this dress to become see-through."

Taking her shoes off, Haruka tied the laces together and slung them around her neck so that the shoes banged on her back. "I can get us back in time but I'll be cutting it close. I need you to hang on tight though ok?"

"What do you mean?" she asked before letting out a cry of surprise as she lifted into a bridal carry. Wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck she blushed lightly. "You could have given me some warning before doing that you know."

"But where would the fun be in that?" she asked a mischievious look in her eyes as she smirked before bending her knees. "Hold on tight. I'm gonna run to the car and get us back up the rock stairs before the rain hits but I need you to hang on. If you shift to much in my arms I can either drop you or we both tumble."

"You are going to run across this shifting sand with me in your arms? Are you insane?" Michiru yelled a little.

"Just a little. Now hang on cause here…we…go!" she yelled and took off sprinting across the sand, long powerful legs striding easily across the shifting wet sand as thunder above the two of them. A steady rhythm was built up between her legs pumping, her heart beating, and her even breaths. The fact she was carrying an extra hundred pounds didn't even faze her as she ran on.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy for you? I can run there too." Michiru said as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck tightly, amazed at the speed they were going at.

"It's no trouble at all actually. I used to run with about this much amount of weight on me when I was in track and in racing I get this amount of pressure on me when racing." Looking at her she smiled before looking up to see the cliff face. Picking up her pace, she felt small droplets begin to hit her skin as she sprinted along the sand toward the rock stair case that they had made many years ago. Climbing slowly, she felt her leg muscles begin to gain a familiar burn as she climbed up which just made her smile more. "Almost there." She said as she ran up the stairs. Bunching her legs underneath of her at the last stair Haruka leaped high over the railing. Landing on the rock face she smiled and walked over to the car and set her date down and opened the car door. "I'll get the rooftop up."

Smiling she caressed Haruka's cheek lightly as she got into the car, giggling lightly when she saw the blush ignite across her cheeks. 'So cute.'

Running around the car she started to unbuckle the straps that would let the top up before pushing the button to raise it up. Just as she finished securing the top on, a loud boom echoed throughout the area and the rain down poured. Cursing, she rushed around the car to finish buckling down the top and quickly dove in to the car. Looking over at Michiru she smiled, water dripping down her face as she grabbed her track towel from the compartment under the back seat. "It's just pouring out there. Sorry that this night is shot."

"It's not quite shot yet. How about we head back to your place?" she asked as she gently laid he hand upon Haruka's, and smiled. "We can watch a few movies and just relax as well as get you out of those wet clothes."

Blushing dark red, Haruka nodded and threw the towel into the backseat of the car. The sharp smell of the sea water began to mix with the sweeter scent of the rain, creating a melody of smells that encased them in the car. Even with the windows rolled up the sweet scent came in through the vents in the car and filled their lungs, relaxing any tension that had appeared. "Are you sure about this Michiru?"

"Yes Haruka-san, take me home with you.." she whispered leaning her head on Haruka's shoulder with an innocent smile on her face.


	10. Daring night

Chapter 10

Hopeful Beginnings

Thanks for everyone supporting these stories so much and I am sorry about the long wait. I'll try better to get chapters updated more frequently.

Pulling up in front of Makoto's house, Haruka jumped out of the car and sprinted through the rain to the house to grab an umbrella just inside the door. As she ran back to the car, she was cursing the umbrella that would not open for her. After a few more seconds of curses she let out a triumphant yell as it popped open. Opening the car door, she bowed a little, cold rain water dripping down her neck and cheeks, "Sorry about the wait Princess, but I couldn't let you ruin your dazzling dress with this rain."

"Yes but now you are dripping wet and will catch a cold." She said as she ran her hand along Haruka's cheek and neck, "See your skin is already frozen from the rain."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've been through worse weather. Now come inside before you catch a cold yourself." She said as she held the umbrella out over the car door, waiting for her sea goddess to step out. She wasn't disappointed as those slim legs stepped out onto the cobbled driveway and stood from the car. "I'm sorry that our evening was rained out on."

"Our evening is not over just yet Haruka-san." Michiru whispered. Dragging her fingers along that slim neck she smiled before grabbing the umbrella from the stunned woman and walking toward the house. Stepping onto the wooden porch, she shook out the umbrella before laying it against the wall. "Are you coming? I understand that you are drenched already but surely you cannot stand to get any wetter than you are now?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Haruka rushed up the driveway and blushed as she stood dripping on the porch. "Sorry."

"It is quite alright. But we must get you out of those clothes, unless you feel so comfortable with it sticking to you the way it is. Plus I do believe I might be receiving a show that you have not realized has happened."

"A show?" Blinking slowly Haruka looked down at herself and noticed that her clothes stuck to her body in a rather revealing way. Her small breasts stood out against the soggy cloth and the white shirt beneath her unbuttoned shirt was revealing her cold skin below, showing just how cold the rain was. Blushing a deep red, she quickly crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, the insecurities of her body that stemmed from high school coming back. "Um…I'm…I'm sorry. I…I'll go change now.." she said as she pushed by Michiru and ran into the house. "Just make yourself at home!"

Michiru just watched as the tall blond sprinted away, slightly confused as to what caused that. "She can't be that shy can she? But her body was…mmm it was so good to look at. Small breasts but they seem like they would fit in my hand perfectly. And that toned body of hers is just delicious looking. I'm so glad I listened to Ami and went on this date." She whispered to herself as she sat down on the couch after taking off her wet shoes. A soft whining noise came from her immediate left just as she sat down, and she looked up into piercing green eyes that matched the ones of her blonde date. Blinking a bit she backed up and saw that the green eyes belonged to a white husky that was a little bigger than normal dogs. "Good doggy….nice doggy." She whispered as she saw its mouth hang open, showing off the sharp white fangs.

"His name is Sky. Don't worry he won't bite you. He seems to like you. Right Sky?" the husky voice of the tall blonde said as she came around the corner buttoning up a dry dark green silk pajama shirt. Her legs were covered by black silk pants with a green at the foot and down the side of the leg. "Sorry. I didn't have much in clean clothes and I hoped you wouldn't mind if I changed into this."

The big dog let out a whine and yawn before laying down, resting his large head on Michiru's leg. Opening one of those piercing eyes, he looked up at her and gave her fingers a lick.

"He wants you to pet him. Normally he only lets people that he trusts or children close enough to pet his head let alone lick their fingers. He is very picky." She said as she sat down in a chair across from her.

"He is very lovely though. I love his coat but his eyes are just astounding. They match yours completely. How did you ever find a dog like this?" she asked petting the large head much to the dogs pleasure. Slim fingers found a soft spot and he melted in her lap.

"Got him from Setsuna when he was a puppy. He's part husky part wolf, and she said that I needed a companion that was just as wild as me but also as loyal." She said as she smiled at the two.

"Why are you sitting way over there? Why not come sit next me to me and chat? It'll be much easier than talking across the room, plus we can watch a movie while we wait for the rain to stop." She said as she patted the spot next to herself.

Getting up nervously she sat down next to the aqua-haired woman and bit her lip lightly out of nervousness. "Um…what kind of movie do you want to watch?" she asked, her voice quivering as her body tensed.

"Haruka-san, there is no need to be so nervous around me. I don't bite and I have been having a wonderful night with you. You have been the perfect gentleman throughout the night, and you have nothing to fear." Michiru said as she got up, gently lay Sky's head down on the cushion and kneeling in front of the tall blonde. Grabbing her hands gentle she smiled as she rubbed her thumbs over the backs of her hands. "It will be ok. Now…you go make some popcorn and grab us a few drinks and I'll find us a good movie in Mako's collection. She has to have something that isn't a martial arts movie."

"Doubt it. But my movies should be in the black case with silver writing on it. I have some pretty good action and comedy movies in there." She said as she slowly relaxed. Giving Michiru a small smile in thanks, she got up and moved toward the kitchen. "Do you want extra butter on your popcorn or salt on your popcorn or just as is from the bag?" she called back as she grabbed a pack from the cupboard and stuck it in the microwave. As the hum of the device told her that it was going, she leaned against the counter.

"A little extra salt please but no extra butter. That just makes the popcorn all soggy and gross." She said as she searched through all of the movies trying to find one that she hasn't seen yet. "Hey is Prince of Persia any good?" she called back as she looked at the movie.

"Yeah!" Haruka yelled back as she heard the ding of the microwave finish the cooking. It had been a little hard to hear with the popping of the popcorn next to her, as she pushed to the button to open the door and pulled out the steaming bag. Grabbing a bowl quickly she pulled it open and dumped it in the bowl quickly, before adding a little salt and mixing the popcorn. "Ow…ngh this stupid bag is hot." She muttered as she crumpled the popcorn bag and threw it away. Blowing gently on burning fingers she carried the bowl into the living room. "Got the popcorn. You want to change clothes so you're more comfortable? I can see what Makoto has of Ami's?"

"Do you just have a t-shirt and shorts I can borrow? That would be fine. Just show me your room and I'll find something to wear. I don't want you to have to dig through Mako's stuff just to make me comfortable you know." She gave Haruka a small smile. "

"Um…yeah sure. Follow me." Blushing slightly, she put the bowl of popcorn down on the side table and beckoned the aqua haired woman to follow her. Opening the door to her room, she stepped inside and walked over to the closet, stepping over some of her discarded clothes and blankets on the floor. Her blush deepened as she looked at the mess. "Sorry. I have not got a chance to clean up before I left to the date. Makoto decided to throw some of my clothes around looking for some good ones." She said as she turned around.

Michiru stepped inside the room and looked around with a small smile as she walked forward. As her gaze was elsewhere, her foot got caught on the edge of the blanket that lay on the floor, causing her to trip and fall straight into Haruka's arms. Looking up, she was met with those dazzling green eyes opened wide with shock, and her reddened cheeks. Michiru could feel Haruka's heart beating quicker in her chest as her breathe became fast paced as well. Slowly she leaned her head in up toward Haruka's.


End file.
